The Fox punk
by dreadnought fdc
Summary: What happens when naruto and 2 friends start a band... well find out
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto or any songs used so don't sue me, but if you do I'll get the money from your mom

p.s. listen to the songs while reading

xxxxxxxxx Tempest xxxxxxxxx

Beep…beep…beep…**BAM! **_The loud and annoying alarm clock suddenly was smashed._

We find are selves at none other than the Uzumaki apartment where a fifteen year old naruto is getting ready for school. He puts on a black Rage Against the Machine t-shirt and a pair of torn up black jeans with a studded belt. He walk to the living room and kicked a soccer ball at the couch where his friend Techmaru was sleeping.

"dude get up its time to go" said the blond decked in black

"huh…what…oh sure hold on I'll get my stuff." Said his tired friend

Techmaru got up and went to the closet where his stuff was he wore a Blink-182 t-shirt blue jeans with a studded belt and his black and white DC's. After a second he looked at naruto and said "you gonna grab your guitar or what?"

"Oh shit I forgot" said the forgetful blonde

"I'll get the car you get both amps and your guitar" said his black haired friend who walked out with his bass guitar.

"Dammit" was the only thing naruto said as he got the stuff

"come on lets go' said tech

"alright let's go get Gaara" naruto replied and at this Techmaru shook his head

"he's already at the school with his drums" he stated

"Alright then to the high school" the blonde half-yelled

half an hour later their dodge plymoth barracuda "let's go" was the only thing said as the walked in with their stuff. "where the fuck have you two nitwits been" said the red headed gaara we all know. "sorry I was late I was trying to score with your sister again" Naruto joked. "you son of a" gaara almost finished when tech said "alright we gotta get set up in the commons" so they did ten minuets latter they started playing naruto's favorite song "The party song" by blink-182. And a small crowd started to grow.

_**Here you go motherfuckers...  
**_whispered naruto

_**  
Do you want to come to a party  
My friends picked me up in their truck at 11:30  
This things at a frat house but the people are cool there  
Reluctant I followed but I never dreamed there  
Would be someone there who would catch my attention  
I wasn't out searching for love or affection  
So I paid my 3 and the girls got in free  
Shine the beer for tequila and we headed into the party  
**_

Techmaru jumps and gaara starts playing harder

_**  
And then in the backyard some terrible ska band  
Someone in the background was doing a keg stand  
This place is so lame all these girls look the same  
All these guys have no game I wish I would have stayed  
In my bed back at home watching TV alone  
Where I'd put on some porn or have sex on the phone  
Far from people I hate down from anywhere state  
Trying to intoxicate girls to give them head after the party  
**_people loved this and stated a mosh pit _**  
**_

_**And then I saw her standing there  
With green eyes and long pink hair  
She wasn't wearing underwear at least I prayed that  
She might be the one maybe we'd have some fun  
Maybe we'd watch the sun rise  
But that night I learned some girls try too hard  
Some girls try too hard  
And some girls try too hard to impress  
With the way that they dress  
With those things on their chests  
And the things they suggest to me  
**_everyone knew naruto was singing about sakura who had dumped him for sasuke _**  
I couldn't believe what this lady was saying  
The names she was dropping the games she was playing  
She dated this guy who now rides for Black Flys  
How she's down with the wise well constructed disguise  
Now I'd rather go dateless than stay here and hate this  
Her volume of makeup her fake tits were tasteless  
So I said I'd call her but never would bother  
Until I got turned down by another girl at a party  
**_sakura was pissed and ino was thinking about how to get Techmaru

_**  
So when you see her standing there  
With green eyes and long pink hair  
She won't be wearing underwear and you'll discover  
This girl's not the one and she'll never be fun  
You should just turn and run  
Because you'll find out that some girls try too hard  
Some girls try too hard  
And some girls try too hard to impress  
With the way that they dress  
With those things on their chest  
And the things they suggest to me**_

Some girls try too hard  
Some girls try too hard

At the end of the song every one started to cheer except for sakura and sasuke.

Tamari was currently on stage kissing are blond fox boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

please review and don't flame

p.s. if you want to request a song do so and tell me if I should continue or not and yes most songs are going to be blink-182

pairings NaruxTema, TechxIno, GaaraxTen.


	2. Hooker Heeled Boots?

AN: I don't own Naruto or any songs used so don't sue me, but if you do I have my pimp money from your sisters lol J/K J/K

xxxxxxxxx Tempest xxxxxxxxx

"Naruto….Naruto….NARUTO!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED" cried Techmaru

"You bastard it's 5 in the morning on Saturday you fuck tard" Techmaru the through gaara's drum sticks at him.

"come on we have to go to Suna with gaara and temari to day mister fox punk"

"would you shut the fuck up the both of you I haven't even gotten a monster yet" this time temari was screaming and not the way naruto liked.

Next thing they know Ino burst in yelling "ROAD TRIP"

Naruto whispered "son of a bitch" temari repeated louder "Son of a Bitch" and of course tech yelled "SON OF A BITCH" while falling over the couch.

"Come on tech-kun" "ino I told you it's over you cheated on me with Sai of a people so get the fuck out"

"You heard him you tone death bitch get out" gaara added as he walked in

"Fine but you don't know what you're loss" ino yelled

"Well shit little missy I already got a new girlfriend and rhythm guitarist for the band" at 5that the guys smirked

"She's not to bad in bed either…not like your weak ass"

"Ooh burn dude burn" naruto screamed

"Naruto…" "Ya temari" she got right next to his ear "Stop fucking yelling" she screeched "sorry babe"

"Alright come on we go to pick up tech's wonder girl and go to the bar before we leave" "her names Yugito, ok red now let's get going"

xxxxxxxxx Tempest xxxxxxxxx

"Yugito lets go babe we got a show before we leave"

"Sorry techy-kun I had to find my boots"

"hooker heels" Techmaru questioned "Ya hooker heeled boots" she responded with a wink "kick ass" the said happily

ten minutes later on stage at Konoha night club

"are you ready" the cried even louder "all right lets GET IT ON"

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

"we are the tempest rave and good night motha fucka's"

xxxxxxxxx Tempest xxxxxxxxx

I know I took a break but I am easily bore my bad well until next time R&R


End file.
